Miradas
by Mary Flourite
Summary: La miro desde lejos -¿Desde cuando estaba tan bonita?- Se pregunto con mucho pesar...


**Regrese! Y Pronto terminare mis historias, ni les pido perdón por que no lo tengo jajaja! Les dejo uno cortito, tiene tanto que no escribo que ya lo olvide así que ayúdenme a corregirme ¿si? Espero les guste :]**

**Miradas **

La miro desde lejos -¿Desde cuando estaba tan bonita?- Se pregunto con mucho pesar y es que no era para mas, el era Yamato Ishida el gruñón, tonto, insensible y cretino según ella y muchas chicas mas, pero ella era diferente, ella era Mimi Tachikawa, su amiga de la infancia, la chica a la que jalaba los caireles y hacia muecas, era la misma chica con la que discutía hasta por el color del cielo, la chica que no hace mas de un mes se había puesto mas guapa que cualquiera de sus admiradoras y esta ahí, sentada con ese cretino de Michael y todos sus demás amigos, no podía dejar de mirarla ni de pensarla, definitivamente ya había enloquecido.

**-o-**

**S**us ojos azules de vez en cuando la miraban, ahora ella lo sabía, ir con Michael y todos sus amigos a verlo cantar al bar de siempre había sido por mucho una mala idea, sus fans le gritaban y abrazaban inclusive alguna que otra se le insinuaba descaradamente.

**-o-**

Mimi Tachikawa estaba completamente segura de los sentimientos hacia Yamato, segura que la volvía loca, que cada vez que la molestaba desde los once años ella era completamente feliz, por que después de todo, del drama y los berrinches el siempre se disculpaba y venia un abrazo junto una cálida sonrisa.

Lo miro y el la miro, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, se tenso y tomo rápidamente el trago que tenia en las manos para después regalarle una sonrisa al rubio, suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sora, amiga suya y cómplice de sentimientos

-Claro- contesto Mimi intentando ahogar la desesperación que la poseía cada vez que veía a una chica abrazar a quien ella quería, amar nunca es fácil, sin embargo Mimi sabia que estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que Yamato sintiera algo mas por ella, que aquellos sueños de besarlo con pasión podían en algún momento ser realidad.

El intermedio llego y Yamato no perdió oportunidad para ir a la mesa, tenia que saber que hacia Michael ahí, después de todo no tenia nada de malo ir a saludar, se hizo paso y llego, la castaña le hizo pucheros, por dentro sonreía; si había algo que le gustaba era que ella hiciera esas caritas llenas de ternura, lo único malo es que cada vez se sentía mas débil como para no tomar su suave cara entre sus manos y devorar sus labios.

-¡Buen espectáculo Yamato!- grito Taichi eufórico mientras se le abalanzaba con un abrazo

-Yo siempre ofrezco lo mejor, todos lo saben- respondió con una sonrisa triunfante –ahora quítate o mis fans te mataran o torturaran de las maneras mas crueles-

-Eso es cierto- se atrevió a hablar la castaña con trago en mano –No hay mujeres mas locas que sus fans-

Yamato la miro, tan dulce tan tierna tan … ¡Tomada de la mano con el cretino ese! Nunca había sentido su corazón latir con tanta furia, la sangre le hervía inclusive apretó la mandíbula y puños.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Sora tomando a Taichi de la mano y despidiéndose cortésmente como era su costumbre salió del bar dejando solo en la mesa a Mimi y Michael junto a Yamato no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Mimi.

-¡Perfecto!- Pensó el rubio ahogado en mas rabia, ahora tenia que aguantar que esos dos estuvieran solos y ….

Un timbre de celular lo distrajo mientras observaba a Michael contestar rápidamente, la castaña y el cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron, ya era inevitable no hacerlo.

-Mimi me tengo que ir, tengo que ir por un camarada enfermo- dijo Michael -¿Te llevo a casa?- pregunto rápidamente

Mimi dudo, no quería irse, quería ver a Yamato, pero había venido con Michael y lo correcto era irse con el.

-No- interrumpió Yamato –Yo la llevare cuando termine, hoy acabamos a las once y es buena hora-

-¿Estas de acuerdo Mimi?- pregunto Michael que al ver solo a la castaña mover positivamente su cara se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ahora nos vamos- dijo Yamato metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-¿Irnos?- pregunto extrañada la castaña –Yamato aun te falta por tocar como una hora y … los mas importante tus fans me mataran-

Yamato dejo salir una sonrisa de lado –Voy a avisar que me voy, tenemos que pasar a mi departamento por las llaves de la motocicleta, tu vives mucho mas retirado que yo y no quiero tomar transporte publico- dijo y Mimi solo sonrió, lo vio alejarse mientras ella tomaba sus cosas; estaba feliz o por lo menos era un sentimiento muy similar.

El frio pegaba con fuerza, se apresuro a abrir para por lo menos buscar un abrigo, dejo entrar a la castaña junto con el, había un desorden pero no tanto como para sentir vergüenza, miro a Mimi -¡Mierda!- pensó, estaba tan linda volteando para todos lados como una niña curiosa, su vestido rosa le quedaba tan bien y un fugaz pensamiento llego a él, trago saliva y se acerco a ella.

Mimi miraba la casa, era acogedora realmente, estaba solo con él, era el momento, sus manos temblaban, de hecho ella temblaba, estaba nerviosa pero no había marcha atrás, tomo aire y volteo rápidamente hacia Yamato.

-¡Mimi!-

-¡Yamato!- dijeron a un mismo tiempo mientras quedaron frente a frente, la castaña no pudo contener la risa, la escena le había parecido particularmente graciosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el rubio con el valor por el suelo

-Nada- respondió la castaña controlando su risa mientras se recargaba en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Segura? Parecía que me querías decir algo-

-Segura .. ¿tu?- dijo alzando la vista topándose con los ojos zafiro del rubio

-¿Yo que?- dijo el tomándola por la cintura, el valor había regresado apenas observo sus ojos caramelo.

-¿Me dirías algo?- la castaña se puso de puntitas, sus ojos lentamente descendían de la mirada del rubia hacia… ¿sus labios?

-Quizá… ¿quieres que lo diga?- la apretó un poco mas a él, sentía su respiración

-Quizá – apenas pronuncio la castaña estando a milímetros de los labios del rubio

-Mejor no- dijo aun con un tono mas bajo el rubio posando sus labios con los de la castaña, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, entre abrió sus labios mordiendo suavemente a la castaña que parecía tener mas ganas que él, ella se aferro a su ropa mientras el a su cintura, el beso se volvía cada vez mas pasional, sus labios se movían descontroladamente y sus lenguas se presentaban de una manera pasional, el chico recorría la espalda de Mimi, sintió que una parte de su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo, entonces supo que era momento de bajar la intensidad, la deseaba estaba seguro, la deseaba con todo su ser pero mas que eso, mas que le deseo puro el la amaba, no quería un acoston, quería amarla, lentamente fue terminando el beso dejando a la castaña con ojos cerrados y de puntitas aun.

-Mimi yo …-

-Te quiero Yama- dijo la castaña sin abrir los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta

- Te quiero- dijo sonriendo el rubio, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando la castaña se le abalanzo con un abrazo

-¿Somos novios?- pregunto con ilusión Mimi

-Supongo, pero aun tienes que vencer a mis mil admiradoras- contesto burlón el rubio causando celos en la castaña

-¿A si? Pues tú tienes que vencer a mis mil pretendientes- dijo triunfante la castaña

-Por ti hasta yo me enfrento a mis admiradoras- dijo tiernamente el rubio fundiendo sus labios con los de la castaña nuevamente.

**¿Les gusto? Esta un tanto simplón Jajaja espero sus comentarios y ya saben, ayúdenme a mejorar :] un beso a todos los lectores :]**


End file.
